Parallels
by DarkMessyHair
Summary: Bruce and Selina in the aftermath of the events of 5x04. Response much appreciated. :)


**Right, I wished we had more of BatCat in yesterday's episode but the scenes they did have were so painful. Selina is just so broken at the moment and Bruce just wants to help. At first, I wanted to come up with something happy but I just had to get this out. Leave a review if you enjoy!**

Honestly, Bruce Wayne was exhausted. His energy had run out. He couldn't really take it anymore. The state of the city he swore to protect was rapidly diminishing. Nearly all population it housed had been wiped out. The remaining survivors were on the verge of starvation. He was trying all his might to fix things but at this point, what was even there to fix?

Painfully, he realized, the same could be said about his relationship with Selina Kyle. Everything that was killing Gotham was killing their relationship too.

He was forced to pay heed to these grim thoughts because Selina was right beside him, leaning on him for support as they trudged through the street up to the safe spot he and Alfred acquired in the city, and she had said not a single word to him. Frankly, he would have preferred her temper over this agonizing silence.

"We're here," Bruce mumbled to her.

No reply. No eye contact. No clue what was on her mind.

He helped her to an armchair and placed a stool chair so that she could prop up her leg. With a little effort, she leaned back in her seat. "I'm fine," she said sharply, catching his eye.

Bruce drew back, his expression wary. He waited, but when she didn't do anything, he left the room. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a first-aid kit. Selina wordlessly watched him clean up her wound and bandage it.

He hesitated before meeting her eye. "Alfred's gone to the precinct to give word to Captain Gordon. When he gets back, I'll have him prepare something to eat." He paused, looking at her closely. "Meanwhile, you should rest."

Selina closed her eyes. "Sure," she said quietly.

Bruce released the breath he was holding. "I have to make a call, I'll be right back, okay?" he said gently.

But, again, no response.

Half an hour later, he reentered the living room, a tray laden with food in his hands. "Alfred said he'd be a little late, so I-", he broke off when he found the space completely empty.

Setting the food on a table, he called out, "Selina!"

God, he hoped she had just gone to the bathroom or something. Dread settled in his stomach as he searched the house. His worst fears were confirmed. "No, Selina, what are you doing?" he muttered, quickly putting on his coat and forcefully slamming the door on his way out.

She was gone. Disappeared, even with the bad leg, as soon as he turned his back on her. Not a single word to him.

After searching what felt like every nook and corner of the green zone, he could only conclude she was out in the dangerous territory. The only place he could think of was the Sirens Club. He left Alfred a message and set out for the Barbara Kean-controlled region.

Sure enough, she was there. Selina Kyle was sitting in a booth tipping shots like it was nobody's business.

"What the hell-"Bruce felt an uncomfortable chill run through him. Her behavior was slowly starting to make sense to him…she was doing what he tried to do. She was trying to drown her pain. Jeremiah did to Selina what Ra'as did to him.

Selina caught sight of him. Her expression did not change in the slightest. Nevertheless, she made her way over to the bar. "Bruce."

He swallowed. "Feels good, doesn't it? The alcohol almost makes you forget."

"Yeah, not gonna lie, being drunk is fun."

"I see your tongue is a lot looser now." For the love of-

"You're a total buzzkill, you know that?" She was talking to him like she used to before things went insane. Teasing, joking, playing with him.

He was finding it more and more difficult to maintain composure. Couldn't she see what she was doing to him?

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when some guy slid next to her just as the music above them got louder. "Selina, care for a dance?"

She spared him a glance. "I suppose I could dance," she drawled, her eyes fixed on Bruce. "Bruce, why don't you have some fun for a change? As I recall, you had a thing for parties, no?" She cocked her head at him.

Stone-faced, Bruce threw a look at the guy on her shoulder and then back at her. "You need time to process. Fine." He stood up and threw some money on the bar top. "For your drinks. Lots of water tomorrow would do you good…but when you're okay again...you know where to find me." And with that, he turned on his heel and marched off.

A tear escaped her as he vanished into the crowd. Little did he know, Selina too never wished for it to be this difficult.


End file.
